


Hug me tight

by Melody0136



Series: Short, unnecessary fluff [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A sleepy Yuuri, Domesticity, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri x Viktor Nikiforov's lovely forehead, M/M, Nikiforv's morning musings, Not that way- the other way, Sappy Husbuns, despite the juvenile nature of my tagging this is not crack, just love, mostly How Do I get Yuuri To Love Me Harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: Having six arms would be a novelty- Viktor would be able to hold more of Yuuri's lovely self in his enthusiastic embrace, but, till he grew any extra limbs, he'd have to settle for excessively affectionate squeezing, hugging Yuuri as tight as was welcome till the love positively oozed out of his pores and Yuuri happily soaked it up.That would suffice.





	Hug me tight

"I wish I could have six arms."

 

"...Huh?"  
It was too early for this.

 

"It'd make loving you even easier than it already is, my star."  
The absolute wrong time to pitch the concept of extra limbs.

 

Yuuri groaned all of his unwillingness to be up at six o'clock in the morning into his pillow in the unflattering manner that he did everyday, proudly representing the furthest thing from a what morning person would ever be better than anyone but a hungover Phichit Chulanont as he rolled over to face his ridiculous fiancé and abandoned the comfortable position he'd slept soundly in as Viktor Nikiforov's much loved little spoon.

 

  
"Viktor."

"Its like this; Two to cup your pretty face," he said with a kiss.  
"Two to hold you round the waist-" A kiss for his nose too.  
"-And two to hold hands interlaced." Said hands were kissed soft and sweet.

 

Sweet nothings at ten to six in the morning- so typical of him and his lovely forehead.

 

Yuuri smiled, "You're a sap." He breathed at once.

"I'm your sap." Kiss number four of the hour. "While I'd love to shower you with even more love and affection than usual and serenade you with volumes of original poetry conveying the bounteous and endless love I have for you, I never meant to rhyme that and stopped it at the third sentence before I ran out of rhymes and screwed up the moment." So honest.

"Yep, you certainly saved the moment there, Vitya. My hero." _My love._

 

Victor continued of course, "Six arms would be nice, but awkward."

"Awkward. Of course."

"I guess I'll settle with holding you close and hugging you tight and I'll love all those parts of you at once, only with my head and abs instead of two extra pairs of arms. That's what cuddling's for."

"That's what cuddling's for." Yuuri confirmed, snuggling closer.

A minute passed.

"It's nice like this." Viktor spoke up again.

"The nicest." Yuuri confirmed once more, and he closed his eyes to lay peacefully with Viktor for the next fifteen seconds before their alarm would call them to attend the trivialities of the day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> **While I'd love to write Viktor showering Yuuri with even more love and affection than usual, serenading him with volumes of original poetry conveying the bounteous and endless love he has for him, I never meant to rhyme that and stopped it at the third sentence before I screwed up the moment.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
